This invention relates generally to semiconductor fabrication equipment for the fabrication process of chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), and more particularly to wafer-loss sensors and their holders for such equipment.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is a semiconductor wafer flattening and polishing process that combines chemical removal with mechanical buffing. It is used for polishing and flattening wafers after crystal growing, and for wafer planarization during the wafer fabrication process. CMP is a favored process because it can achieve global planarization across the entire wafer surface, can polish and remove all materials from the wafer, can work on multi-material surfaces, avoids the use of hazardous gasses, and is usually a low-cost process.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show an example effect of performing CMP. In FIG. 1A, a semiconductor wafer 102 has a patterned dielectric layer 104, over which a metal layer 106 has been deposited. The metal layer 106 has a rough top surface, and there is more metal than necessary. Therefore, CMP is performed, resulting in FIG. 1B. In FIG. 1B, the metal layer 106 has been polished down so that it only fills the gaps within the dielectric layer 104.
FIG. 2 shows an example CMP system 200 for polishing the wafer 102 of FIGS. 1A and 1B. The wafer 102, with its dielectric layer 104 and metal layer 106, is placed on a platen 202 connected to a rotatable rod 206. A polishing pad 204 is lowered over the wafer 102, specifically over the metal layer 106 thereof. The polishing pad 204 is also connected to a rotatable rod 206. Slurry 210 is introduced between the polishing pad 204 and the metal layer 106, and the polishing pad 204 is lowered, pressured against the metal layer 106, and rotated to polish away the excess, undesired metal from the metal layer 106. The platen 202 is rotated as in the opposite direction. The combined actions of the two rotations and the abrasive slurry 210 polish the wafer surface.
The polishing pad 204 can be made of cast polyurethane foam with fillers, polyurethane impregnated felts, or other materials with desired properties. Important pad properties include porosity, compressibility, and hardness. Porosity, usually measured as the specific gravity of the material, governs the pad""s ability to deliver slurry in its pores and remove material with the pore walls. Compressibility and hardness relate to the pad""s ability to conform to the initial surface irregularities. Generally, the harder the pad is, the more global the planarization is. Softer pads tend to contact both the high and low spots, causing non-planar polishing. Another approach is to use flexible polish heads that allow more conformity to the initial wafer surface.
The slurry 210 has a chemistry that is complex, due to its dual role. On the mechanical side, the slurry is carrying abrasives. Small pieces of silica are used for oxide polishing. Alumina is a standard for metals. Abrasive diameters are usually kept to 10-300 nanometers (nm) in size, to achieve polishing, as opposed to grinding, which uses larger diameter abrasives but causes more surface damage. On the chemical side, the etchant may be potassium hydroxide or ammonium hydroxide, for silicon or silicon dioxide, respectively. For metals such as copper, reactions usually start with an oxidation of the metal from the water in the slurry. Various additives may be found in slurries, to balance their ph, to establish wanted flow characteristics, and for other reasons.
One difficulty with CMP semiconductor fabrication equipment is that the semiconductor wafer may slip from the platen during rotation. The platen rotates at a fast speed, such that wafer slippage can be a common occurrence. If the wafer slips out from under the polishing pad and is not detected, the wafer may be flung out by the rotating platen and break. More seriously, if the slipped wafer is not detected, the small pieces into which the wafer breaks may affect semiconductor wafers on neighboring platens, also damaging them. If the polishing pad continues to rotate where the wafer has slipped out from under the pad, the membrane of the polishing pad mechanism can also break. All of these problems are costly.
To avoid this problem, sensors have been developed to detect wafer slippage, or wafer loss. Generally, the wafer is darker in color than the platen and pad, so that if the wafer has slipped from the platen, the change in brightness, or color, can be detected to determine whether wafer loss or slippage has occurred. A single sensor in such cases typically can detect wafer loss. However, some platens and pads are similar in color or brightness to the wafer, rendering the distinction process for determining wafer slippage or loss more difficult to perform. In these cases, conversely, a double sensor has been developed to detect wafer loss. However, it has been determined that the double sensor as currently developed is not properly detecting wafer slippage where the platen and/or pad is similar in color or brightness to the wafer.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional single sensor system 300, including a single optical wafer loss sensor 304 held at an angle to vertical within a sensor holder 302. A wafer 308 is on a pad of a platen 306. Because the platen 306 is lighter in color than the wafer 308, the sensor 304 can optically detect when the wafer 308 has slipped from the platen 306. This is accomplished by emitting light 310 that is reflected back as the light 312. More light will be reflected back from one of the platen 306 and the wafer 308, depending on their color characteristics, their reflectivity variations, and so on. The sensor 304 can thus be calibrated to properly detect when the wafer 308 has slipped. However, this convention single sensor system 300 does not adequately determine wafer slippage where the pad of the platen 306 has a substantially similar color, brightness, reflectivity, or other attribute to that of the wafer 308, without generating a significant number of false detections.
FIG. 4 shows a proposed conventional dual sensor system 400, including dual optical wafer loss sensors 404 and 405 held vertically at no angle within a sensor holder 402. The wafer 308 is on a pad of a platen 406 that is the same color, or otherwise has a substantially similar attribute, as that of the wafer 308. In theory, emitting light 410 from the sensor 404 and/or emitting light 411 from the sensor 405 will cause some reflection back as the light 412 and the light 413, respectively, where different amounts or qualities of the light reflected back can indicate whether the light bounced off the platen 406, indicating wafer slippage, or from the wafer 308, indicating no wafer slippage. However, this proposed conventional dual sensor system 400 has been found to not adequately determine wafer slippage where the pad of the platen 406 has a substantially similar color, brightness, reflectivity, or other attribute to that of the wafer 308, even though this is its designed-for purpose.
Another difficulty with CMP semiconductor fabrication equipment is that the slurry may spray up onto the wafer slippage or loss sensor(s) when the pad or the platen is being rinsed of excess slurry. The slurry then dries on the sensor, and as a white solid, causing false wafer slippage detection by the obfuscated sensor. This situation is shown in FIG. 5. A conventional sensor system 500 includes a platen 502, a sensor holder 504, and a sensor 506. To clean the platen 502, a high-pressure rinse action is performed while the platen 502 rotates. As a result of the high-pressure rinse action, as indicated by the arrow 508, slurry can be sprayed onto the sensor 506, and later dry as the dry slurry 510. This dry slurry 510 obfuscates the sensor 506, and causes false wafer slippage or loss alarms to be generated.
Therefore, there is a need for CMP that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional CMP as found in the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for detecting wafer slippage or loss, even where the pad and/or the platen have a color or other attribute substantially similar to the wafer, without a significant number of false detections. There is also a need for preventing slurry from spraying and drying onto wafer slippage or loss sensors while the platen is being high-pressure rinsed. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.
The invention relates to a dual semiconductor wafer slippage, or loss, and water-resistant sensor holder for chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) semiconductor fabrication equipment. The holder has a body and a cover. The body is designed to hold two wafer slippage sensors at an angle to a vertical plane, such as substantially fifteen degrees, and has a window to allow the sensors to detect wafer slippage. The cover is situated over the window of the body to prevent slurry from spraying and drying onto the sensors during high-pressure rinse cleaning of a platen of the CMP semiconductor fabrication equipment.
Embodiments of the invention provide for advantages over the prior art. The dual sensors as held by a dual-sensor holder of the invention have been found to be able to detect semiconductor wafer slippage and loss, even where the semiconductor wafer has a substantially identical quality, such as color, and so on, to that of the platen or the platen pad. Preferably, a horizontally opposite configuration of the dual sensors, combined with their positioning at an angle to a vertical plane, allow for such detection. Furthermore, the slippage and loss detection is accomplished without a significant number of false detections being made by the sensors. The cover of the dual-sensor holder of the invention additionally prevents slurry from affecting the sensors"" ability to detect wafer slippage and loss.
Other advantages, embodiments, and aspects of the invention will become apparent by reading the detailed description that follows, and by referencing the attached drawings.